Vista nublada
by Crystal483
Summary: Esta es la historia de Aura, una superviviente de guerra que lo perdió todo; su familia, su dignidad y también algo más, algo muy necesario para el ser humano. Ahora cursa su séptimo año en Hogwarts, y, aunque sin amigos hasta el momento, parece que los vientos soplarán a su favor por una vez en su triste y dura vida. De la autora de "La protectora", llega "Vista nublada"...
1. Chapter 1

Llegó la hora de escribir un nuevo fic, y se me ocurrió una idea descabellada a la que intentaré dar forma en esta nueva historia. Pasen y lean, diviértanse. Espero que sea de su agrado. Y sin más dilación, ¡que comience el capítulo uno!

**1-Matgar**

"Siete años han pasado, siete largos y tranquilos años..."-Pensó la directora Mcgonagall sentándose tras el amplio escritorio de su despacho. Acababa de concluir la última reunión de profesores antes del nuevo curso escolar, en la que habían terminado de concretar los horarios y las normas para el curso entrante.

Las cosas habían mejorado notablemente en aquellos siete años transcurridos tras la guerra. El mundo mágico había regresado rápidamente a su cauce, Hogwarts había sido reconstruida y durante el curso, los alumnos paseaban de nuevo felices y respirando tranquilos por el castillo. Entre el profesorado, los cambios eran notables. Muchos se habían retirado dejando puestos libres, y otros habían ocupado sus lugares: Neville Longbottom se encargaba ahora de impartir Herbología, y los alumnos estaban encantados con él y su eterno enamoramiento hacia el mundo vegetal. Su pareja, Luna Lovegood era ahora la profesora de Pociones, y aunque se comentaba que estaba un poco loca, resultó ser una profesora benévola y excelente que agradaba a todos. Hermione Granger era ahora la exigente y sabia profesora de Transformaciones, siempre dispuesta a impartir clases de apoyo en cualquier materia. Para sorpresa de todos, Abelford Dumbledore había aceptado con gusto el puesto de profesor de Encantamientos. Era muy exigente y ponía muchos trabajos y deberes, pero los alumnos no se quejaban demasiado porque en sus clases aprendían mucho y de una manera muy entretenida.

Otros profesores, sin embargo, se habían quedado en el colegio. Sinistra seguía impartiendo Astronomía; Trelawney, Adivinación; Vector, Aritmancia y el bonachón de Hagrid, su querida asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Severus Snape también se había quedado en Hogwarts, pero ahora impartía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

"Ay, Severus... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"-Se preguntó la directora, suspirando.

Snape se había convertido en el gran héroe de guerra. La gente lo miraba con un renovado respeto, creyendo comprenderlo, y los alumnos no abrían la boca en sus clases, en parte por miedo, en parte por admiración. Sin embargo, su frío y oscuro carácter no habían cambiado ni un ápice tras el fin de la guerra. Se había quedado en Hogwarts como profesor porque no conocía otra cosa, pero aquel gran hombre no tenía ningún motivo para seguir viviendo. Minerva había tratado de hablar con él en innumerables ocasiones de su retiro bien pagado para que descansara de su ardua y amarga existencia, pero él se negaba en redondo y gruñía que debería haber muerto aquella noche en la casa de los gritos; que nada quedaba en el mundo para él.

Durante aquellos siete años, los alumnos de Hogwarts eran también variopintos, pues a los jóvenes que no habían podido cursar sus estudios de magia durante la guerra se les había dado la oportunidad, a pesar de que tuvieran edades dispares, de estudiar en el colegio. Así, en séptimo curso había personas de hasta veintiséis años.

Uno de aquellos alumnos era Aura Aldun. Resultó ser la prisionera de guerra más tardíamente rescatada por los aurores, ya transcurridos dos años tras la guerra. Estuvo presa por los mortífagos durante cinco largos años sufriendo las más brutales torturas y acosos. Ahora iba a empezar, con sus veintiún años, séptimo curso. Su infancia no había sido nada agradable; su familia, excéntrica de la sangre limpia, vivía en un barrio muggle y no le habían permitido conocer a otro niño en su vida. Sus padres, altos cargos del Ministerio, jamás habían mostrado mayor interés por la pequeña. Sólo su abuelo le había demostrado un afecto paternal y sincero, pero tras la guerra, los mortífagos habían exterminado a toda su familia en la toma del ministerio, y a ella se la habían llevado, torturando a su abuelo hasta la muerte ante sus jóvenes ojos. Era la única que se quedaba en la escuela en verano, pues aún con su mayoría de edad, no tenía la formación suficiente para encontrar un trabajo y valerse por sí misma. En definitiva, Aura era una chica solitaria debido a su dura vida.

Aquella noche, poco antes de la cena, todos los profesores charlaban alegremente sobre el día siguiente y el nuevo curso que comenzaría presto, sentados a lo largo de la mesa alta, cuando una joven muchacha entró al Gran Comedor, como siempre puntual, y tomó asiento en la solitaria mesa de Gryffindor, cerca de la del profesorado. Lucía una larga melena negra hasta la cintura, con una mecha blanca del lado derecho. Dos trenzas de cuero, también blanco, con pequeños abalorios de madera negra al final colgaban desde su nuca, aún más largas que su cabellera. Vestía una túnica negra un poco desvencijada y unos playeros también negros y ya raídos por el uso. Todos los profesores se callaron y la miraron con sorpresa, pues no recordaban que la muchacha estaba en el castillo, y ella los miró desde sus extraordinariamente serios y espectaculares ojos plateados e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. Tras esto, se quedó mirando a los ventanales, esperando pacientemente la comida.

-¿Qué tal el verano, señorita Aldun?-Le preguntó Luna, con su suavísima voz.

Ella la miró como si no se esperara la pregunta.

-Bien, gracias.-Contestó simplemente, volviendo a fijar la mirada en los grandes ventanales.

"Qué sola debe de sentirse aquí, sin nada que hacer verano tras verano."-Pensó la directora, y sin más, se levantó y anunció a sus camaradas:

-Esta noche cenaremos con la señorita Aldun.-Y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Los profesores la miraron, estupefactos, excepto Luna, que se levantó alegremente y siguió a la directora hasta quedar sentadas una a cada lado de Aura. Los otros profesores también se fueron sentando a sus lados y en frente. Por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts, los profesores comerían en la mesa de los alumnos, y todos pusieron caras de añoranza o suspiraron. Todos excepto Snape, que sentado frente a Aura, miraba a la mesa con desprecio seguramente resultándole repugnante por el mero hecho de ser de Gryffindor.

Poco a poco, las conversaciones fueron surgiendo de nuevo ante la extraña situación mientras Aura miraba a los profesores en silencio, escuchando un poco de aquí y otro poco de allá.

-Bueno Aura, cuéntanos, ¿qué has hecho este verano?-Le preguntó Hagrid, tuteándola como a todos. El guardabosques sentía especial predilección por ella gracias a la extraordinaria buena mano que tenía con los animales. Aunque no era en la única asignatura que destacaba: Aura era muy buena alumna y sacaba las mejores notas del curso con diferencia. Era extremadamente inteligente e intuitiva, y leía mucho, pero no de la misma manera que lo hacía, por ejemplo, Hermione, aprendiéndose hasta los pies de página de memoria, sino asumiendo las ideas esenciales, que era perfectamente capaz de desarrollar después en las clases o los exámenes. Además, escribía y redactaba con pulcritud y exactitud.

-Bueno, he estado estudiando y... paseando por el castillo y los terrenos...-Respondió la chica, sin mucho más que decir.

-¿Y nada más? ¿No se cartea con nadie?-Le preguntó Luna, con aspecto preocupado.

-No.

-Hemos hablado muchas veces de eso, señorita Aldun, y creo recordar que la última vez me prometió que intentaría hacer amigos.-La reprendió la directora, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y por qué no se cartea con ningún otro alumno?

-Porque aunque en persona hablen conmigo y yo intente entablar amistad o algo así, sé que no les resulta agradable hablarme. No les gusto porque mis compañeras de cuarto dicen que digo cosas horribles cuando duermo, que grito mucho y las despierto, así que, como lo sabe todo el colegio, no escribo a nadie para que no se vean en la obligación de contestarme por mera cortesía.-Dijo Aura, sin inmutarse.

La directora se quedó muda, y Snape la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Por qué no me había dicho nada?-Le preguntó al cabo, aún sorprendida por la revelación.

-Porque tampoco me importa.-Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.-Yo no deseo incomodar ni molestar a nadie.

-¿Desde cuándo lleva en esta situación?-Preguntó Neville, aturullado por la solitaria vida escolar de la muchacha.

-Desde siempre.

Snape arqueó todavía más la ceja alzada, estupefacto en su interior.

Nadie sabía qué decir. Ni el propio Snape en su juventud había estado tan solo, y, aunque a ella no parecía importarle, su mirada adquirió un brillo triste y se dispuso a cenar el puré de calabaza que acababa de aparecer en su plato. Durante mucho rato, todos comieron en silencio, hasta que una sonriente Luna le dijo:

-Bueno, algo más habrás tenido que hacer durante el verano, ¿no?

-A parte de memorizarme el castillo por dentro y fuera, cosa que me viene de perlas, y estudiar...no.-Repitió Aura.-Bueno, también he pasado mucho tiempo con Matgar.

-No recuerdo ningún alumno con ese nombre.-Dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Porque no es ningún alumno, es una acromántula.-Dijo Aura, imperturbable.

Los ojos de todos parecieron salirse de las órbitas, incluso los del profesor Snape.

-Era broma.-Dijo Aura, soltando una carcajada.-Matgar es un fénix.

-¿Es otra broma?-Preguntó Minerva, aun sonriendo por la broma anterior.

-No.-Respondió la chica, ya seria.

-¿Seis años en Hogwarts y no nos habíamos enterado de que vuelve a haber un fénix en la escuela?-Preguntó Hermione, sin saber si creérselo o no.

-Bueno, yo no envío cartas, y las que recibo son del colegio y me las envían con lechuza. Además, aunque vaya conmigo casi siempre, seguramente nadie se diera cuenta de lo que es, porque Matgar no parece un fénix y tiene una habilidad innata para pasar desapercibido a simple vista. Es único en su especie, como yo.-Sonrió tristemente la chica.

-¿Por qué dice que no parece un fénix?-Preguntó de nuevo Neville, curioso.

-Matgar es negro.

-¿¡Cómo!?-Dijeron todos casi a la vez, sobresaltando a la chica.

Los fénix negros eran criaturas salvajes y extrañas; nunca se había conseguido criar ni atrapar ninguno, pues eran extremadamente esquivos y dificilísimos de ver. Se decía que aparte de su bellísimo canto, su capacidad de transportar cargas pesadas y sus lágrimas curativas, los fénix negros podían transformarse en dragones a voluntad, lo que resultaba absolutamente increíble incluso para el mundo mágico. Pero hacía tantos siglos que no se producían ni si quiera avistamientos que el departamento de Criaturas Mágicas lo había clasificado como mito.

-Hablando del rey de Roma.-Dijo Aura mirando hacia el único ventanal abierto del Gran Comedor.

Los estupefactos profesores miraron hacia allí y vieron entrar a un ave negra, brillante e increíblemente preciosa, volando por el Gran Comedor. Trinó con su bello canto al localizar a Aura y se fue a posar en su hombro. Rascó su cabeza emplumada contra la mejilla de la chica ante la absorta mirada de los presentes, y la miró desde sus ojos rojos.

-Ya te dije que no hacía falta que vinieras a hacerme compañía cada comida del verano Matgar, pero gracias.-Le dijo la chica al fénix, sonriendo y rascándolo bajo el ala.

El pájaro cerró sus ojos de fuego y estiró el cuello, complacido. Aura siguió comiendo, esta vez emparedados de queso, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Obviamente, para ella lo era. Partió un trozo de pan y se lo ofreció al rarísimo fénix.

-¿Quieres?

Por toda respuesta, Matgar tomó el pedazo de pan en su pico con delicadeza y se lo tragó. Acto seguido, se quedó mirando fijamente al profesor Snape, que también lo miraba, maravillado. Aura, notando algo raro, preguntó extrañada:

-¿Matgar?

El fénix no era muy efusivo, y sin embargo, miraba a Snape como si esperara algo. Al rato, trinó y se elevó en el aire de nuevo, posándose en el hombro del profesor y rascando su cabeza contra su mejilla, tal y como había hecho con Aura. Esta vez fue ella la que se atragantó con la comida por la sorpresa; sabía que el ave estaba posada sobre algún profesor, y no daba crédito.

Snape rascó al fénix bajo el ala, imitando a Aura, y cuando el fénix respondió estirando el cuello con gusto, sonrió para asombro de los presentes.

-¿Cómo... de dónde lo has sacado?-Le preguntó con su fría voz un maravillado Snape a Aura.

-De ningún sitio. Se presentó un día en el jardín de mi casa cuando yo era pequeña, y desde entonces me visitó cada vez con más frecuencia hasta quedarse conmigo todos los días. Pasamos separados cinco años,-dijo sombría.-pero cuando me rescataron acudió inmediatamente a San Mungo y desde entonces es inseparable. Me hace mucha compañía y le debo prácticamente la vida. Le estoy muy agradecida por darme su confianza sin pedir nada a cambio, pero no me preguntéis el porqué de que me buscara. La primera vez que lo vi ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

-¡Pero hay que informar de esto!-Dijo Hermione, excitada.- ¡Es un descubrimiento revolucionario!

-¡NO!-Gritó Aura.-Lo siento, profesora,-se disculpó al intuir la reacción de Hermione por su grito.-pero si no he dicho nada es porque no quiero que se lo lleven. Además, él no permite que lo vean casi nunca, y no le gusta el resto de la gente. La verdad es que ahora mismo estoy bastante alucinada.-Culminó, consciente de que Matgar continuaba relajadamente en el hombro de su profesor de DCAO.-Parece que usted le gusta, profesor.

Snape la miró, arqueando de nuevo la ceja.

-Espero que todos seamos capaces de respetar el deseo de la señorita Aldun de mantener a su preciosa ave en secreto.-Dijo en ese momento la directora.

Aura la miró con agradecimiento y los profesores asintieron mostrando su acuerdo. Acabaron de cenar entre charlas sin importancia, echando miradas de envidia a Snape, que seguía con Matgar en su hombro, y cuando la directora anunció que debían retirarse, pues el siguiente sería un día duro, se levantaron de sus sitios para irse a dormir. Una vez fuera del Gran Comedor, Snape y Aura se quedaron rezagados, pues el fénix no hacía ademán de separarse del profesor.

-Definitivamente, usted le gusta, lo que resulta muy raro.-Sentenció Aura.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó Snape con voz áspera.-¿Porque no le gusto a nadie, señorita Aldun? Debería mirarse a usted misma.-Concluyó, con desprecio.

-En realidad, lo decía porque nunca se había acercado a alguien que no fuera yo y me ha gustado mucho que haya alguien más que sea lo suficientemente especial como para que Matgar se le acerque.-Dijo Aura, con una solitaria lágrima resbalando por su mejilla ante el comentario de Snape.-Pero piense lo que quiera. Vámonos, Matgar.-Le dijo al fénix, dándose la vuelta y alejándose del desagradable profesor.

Matgar picó la coronilla de Snape, disgustado con su comportamiento, y se fue a posar al hombro de Aura. Desaparecieron de la vista al doblar la esquina, dejando atrás a un petrificado Snape que reflexionaba por el comentario de Aura.

"Especial..."-Pensó, confuso. Y frotándose la coronilla, se dirigió a las mazmorras.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo. Dejad vuestras opiniones en un review si os parece bien.

¡Saludos!

Crystal


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpad la tardanza, queridos lectores, pero estoy en época de exámenes universitarios y la cosa va a ir lenta, pero sin pausa. Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo con sorpresa incluida, a ver cómo os sigue pareciendo la historia.

Quería decir antes de nada, que muchas gracias a Martinikao Riddle, Zarina Hiddleston y pax399 por seguir mi historia.

Además, un gracias especial también a Zarina Hiddleston por dejar el primer review. En ese agradecimiento especial te dedico este segundo capítulo, que esperabas con ansia. Espero que esté a la altura de tus expectativas, Zarina.

Y ya sin más dilación, ¡que comience la lectura!

* * *

**Confesión**

Habían pasado dos meses y medio desde la llegada de los alumnos al nuevo curso, y las clases transcurrían con normalidad. Al llegar la noche, Aura bajó a la sala común de Gryffindor a hacer sus deberes, y cuando acabó, bien entrada la madrugada, se deslizó por el hueco del retrato y subió a la torre de astronomía, donde se sentaba en la balconada cada noche con las piernas colgando al vacío para oír el silencio y sentir la brisa nocturna. Siempre acababa el curso agotada, pues tras casi diez meses sin dormir y manteniéndose despierta con pociones revitalizantes terminaba demacrada, pero aun así ella no se quedaba en su cuarto para no despertar a sus compañeras con sus horribles pesadillas.

A veces, se acurrucaba en una esquina de la balconada y entraba en un estado de duermevela que le dejaba descansar un mínimo, pero no se permitía el lujo de dormirse, porque seguro que los profesores que hacían las guardias por el castillo escucharían sus inconscientes gritos de terror.

Matgar llegó volando desde dios sabe dónde y se posó a su lado, en la balaustrada. La saludó con un suave trino, como si supiera que no debía hacer ruido, y le picoteó suavemente el brazo, buscando una caricia que Aura le concedió, contenta.

-Hola, amigo mío. ¿Qué tal esta noche?

El pájaro la miro con un brillo inteligente en sus ojos plateados y volvió la vista al cielo.

-Espero que tus vuelos hayan sido agradables.-Le dijo Aura, alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, deseando ella misma poder volar alguna vez.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y relajados en la balaustrada, cuando escucharon unas risitas a su espalda, subiendo por la escalera.

-Oh, ya empezamos.-Susurró Aura, molesta, consciente de lo que subía por la escalera.

Matgar la miró y alzó el vuelo para posarse en el tejado de la torre, y Aura se movió hacia la esquina de la balaustrada. Sabía que aquella pareja de Ravenclaws no la verían si no se movía de al lado de la pared; estarían demasiado ocupados besándose y susurrándose cosas bonitas.

Cuando ya llevaba un rato escuchando las desagradables succiones de sus besos escuchó una voz fría y con un matiz de desdén diciéndole a la pareja:

-Treinta puntos menos para Ravenclaw, y vuelvan a su sala común. Ya.-Dijo el profesor Snape, arrastrando las palabras.

Aura escuchó los apresurados pasos de los avergonzados alumnos, que corrían mudos escalera abajo al ser descubiertos en plena faena. La muchacha deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el profesor no se fijara en ella, y le pareció oír sus pasos alejarse, cuando de repente escuchó:

-¡Por Merlín señorita Aldun!-Exclamó Snape, con un matiz asustado.- ¿Qué demonios hace ahí? ¡Bájese inmediatamente!

-Sí, profesor.-Dijo Aura, bajándose hábilmente de la baranda, apesadumbrada.

-¿Por qué diantres hace semejante estupidez?

-Me gusta sentarme ahí. Vengo todas las noches a esperar a que amanezca, señor.-Contestó la chica, mirándolo con sus ojos grises teñidos de tristeza. Ninguna torre le gustaba tanto como aquella, ni estaba tan tranquila por las noches, excepto ocasiones puntuales como aquella. Estaba demasiado arriba, demasiado lejos de todo, y Aura supo que Snape no la dejaría volver a subir. Cerró los ojos a la espera de una extracción de puntos que nunca llegó.

-¿Desde cuándo hace esto?

-Desde primero, señor.

-¿Por qué? No me dirá que se tira las noches en vela aquí arriba para no despertar a sus compañeras. Es absurdo.

-Eso es exactamente lo que hago.-Dijo Aura, tranquila a la espera de su castigo por sus 6 años de infracciones diarias.

-Pero ningún ser humano sería capaz de aguantar eso. Alguna vez tiene que dormir.

-En vacaciones. El resto del tiempo uso poción revitalizante.-Contestó ella, sincera.-Pero aunque duerma, tampoco es que descanse mucho.

-¿Por eso tiene usted semejante aspecto desastroso a final de curso?-Preguntó Snape, casi sorprendido por la enorme voluntad de la muchacha, que asintió.

-Le prepararé adormidera. Así dormirá sin sueños.-Sentenció él.

-No funciona, ya lo he probado con todo. Los recuerdos son demasiado fuertes.-Dijo ella, apartando la vista.

-¿Qué clase de sueño podría provocar diariamente esto? ¿Qué te hicieron exactamente?-Preguntó Snape, casi con suavidad.

-Todo.-Contestó, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la pared y aspecto desolador.

-¿Le importaría ser un poco más concreta?-Preguntó Snape, intuyendo lo que iba a responder la chica. Casi le complacía verla en aquella situación de debilidad, y se sentó a su lado.

Ella suspiró profundamente, y relató:

-Cuando supe que habían acabado con mi familia en el ministerio, me dio igual. Ellos nunca se habían interesado por mí, y mi abuelo, que ha sido la única persona que me ha querido, se ocultó conmigo, pero nos encontraron. Yo tenía nueve años, y vi como lo torturaban hasta la muerte. Debió de darle un ataque al corazón, es lo mejor que le pudo pasar.-Relató ella, con silenciosas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, y Snape cambió de actitud en su interior. Ya no le complacía su situación de debilidad, él no sabía que ella lo había pasado tan mal, y no se hacía una idea de lo que le quedaba por escuchar. Aura continuó.-Me llevaron a un sitio oscuro y pequeño; cuando estaban de mal humor se descargaban conmigo. Me lanzaban cruciatus y me obligaban a comer cosas asquerosas y beber potingues que me hacían delirar, riéndose a mi costa; me quemaron las plantas de los pies en varias ocasiones y se divertían lanzando diffindos para practicar la puntería de sus cortes sobre mi cuerpo. Después de mucho tiempo, decidieron que era lo suficientemente mayor como para empezar a recibir placer conmigo. Yo tendría trece o catorce años, no tengo manera de saberlo. Me obligaron a tocarles y...a hacer cosas asquerosas. Me violaron muchas veces. Había un chico... Nunca le vi la cara, pero me dijo que se llamaba Draco. Él me traía comida, y hablaba conmigo cuando nadie estaba cerca. Me curaba las peores heridas sin que se notara mucho y me daba agua fresca de vez en cuando. Decía que él no había buscado esa situación, que no quería ser mortífago, que sólo tenía dieciséis años, pero yo sólo decía que quería salir de allí. Había temporadas que venía muy a menudo, otras no aparecía nunca, hasta que un día no volvió a visitarme, y mucho tiempo después, no sé cuánto, apareció de nuevo y me dijo que era libre. Es la única persona a excepción de mi abuelo que me ha tratado con algo parecido al cariño, si no llega a ser por su intermitente compañía, no sé qué habría sido de mí. Después de dejarme libre, recuerdo una luz cegadora y muy hiriente al salir por una especie de túnel, y los del ministerio me recogieron cuando caí inconsciente en lo que me pareció un jardín enorme. Es la última visión que tengo antes de que todo se volviera negro. Después de eso y la larga temporada en el San Mungo, ya vine aquí.-Culminó, entre sollozos ahogados.

El profesor se quedó de piedra, asimilando su historia. El sufrimiento de la pobre chica era perfectamente comparable al suyo, y además, había reconocido en su mínima descripción el zulo que había bajo la mansión Malfoy, y obviamente, Draco no podía ser otro que su exalumno rubio. Probablemente habían sido los carroñeros los que se habían dado el gusto de tomarla como a su juguete y sintió una profunda repulsión. Snape la miró, desolado, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros sin apenas darse cuenta de su acción. No se esperaba que la pobre muchacha se volviera hacia él y se aferrara fuertemente a su pecho entre convulsiones silenciosas, y supo que nunca se había abierto a nadie de esa manera, ni siquiera ante los del ministerio en sus declaraciones. Y se sintió importante sin saber por qué. La miró, y la vio muy pequeña allí entre sus brazos, llorando amargamente, y paso torpemente una mano por su pelo, que notó muy suave al tacto. Al removerlo, sintió una suave fragancia natural, como la que se respira al salir a la noche más fresca y tranquila, y aquel suave olor apaciguó su interior amargo.

Cuando Aura se tranquilizó un poco, se separó bruscamente del profesor al darse cuenta de la situación, y se secó los ojos mirando al suelo, sonrojada.

-No se preocupe, la comprendo.-Murmuró simplemente Snape, mirándola.

Aura solo asintió, aún avergonzada.

-¿Por qué me ha confesado todo esto? ¿Acaso no le resulto despreciable? ¿No soy para usted el murciélago de las mazmorras?-Preguntó Snape, medio en tono curioso, medio cauteloso.

-Ya le dije que no.-Dijo ella, mirándolo con sus ojos de plata, ahora algo enrojecidos por el llanto.-Para mí es usted un auténtico valiente que se ha dedicado a proteger a todos aún a costa de sus desagradecidas miradas e insultos. Si no fuera por usted, la guerra no habría acabado, y yo probablemente seguiría en ese... sitio.-Dijo Aura con un estremecimiento.-Es usted para mí alguien verdaderamente especial, y Matgar me lo confirmó el otro día.-Concluyó, mirando al profesor con una sonrisa sincera.

A Snape se le revolvieron las entrañas ante tan sinceras palabras. ¿Era posible que alguien sintiera por él pura admiración que no fuera nublada por el temor o las dudas? Decidió comprobarlo.

-Míreme.-Le susurró. Y ella lo hizo.

Uso la legeremancia y exploró su mente en busca de lo que quería averiguar, y lo encontró. La mente de aquella mujer estaba dominada por tres altos pedestales blancos. En uno de ellos había un joven sin rostro, y supo que aquel lugar pertenecía a Draco. Los otros dos pedestales, algo más altos pero de igual altura entre ellos los ocupaban un hombre de bigote blanco y sonrisa bondadosa que supuso que era su abuelo, y en el otro se vio a sí mismo, con sus negros ropajes y su frío semblante. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pues ella le había dicho la verdad, y salió de la mente de Aura.

-No hace falta que se meta en mi cabeza, yo no digo mentiras.-Dijo Aura, molesta por la intrusión.

-Discúlpeme por lo que le dije al salir del Gran Comedor aquel día, señorita Aldun. Yo no sabía que usted había sufrido tanto.

-No importa, yo también lo comprendo a usted.-Contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos se quedaron allí sentados, reflexionando largo rato, hasta que Snape se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto, y se le abrieron mucho los ojos. Tras asentir para sí mismo, como asimilando la idea que se había formado en su mente, miró a Aura y le dijo:

-Señorita Aldun, ¿le importaría mirarme de nuevo?-Preguntó, con tacto.

Aura lo hizo, y Snape confirmó sus sospechas. La chica había volteado la cabeza hacia él, pero no lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos plateados estaban desenfocados, no fijos en los ojos de Snape, y el profesor dijo, con suavidad:

-Eres ciega. Tras cinco años viviendo en la más absoluta oscuridad la luz del sol te dejó ciega, ¿verdad?

-Muy bien, Snape. Tras seis años se da cuenta de que su alumna es ciega, cuando le ha estado echado la bronca durante todo este tiempo por "manosear" el libro de pociones en vez de centrarse en leerlo. Gran cabeza, profesor, gran cabeza.-Replicó ella, molesta.

-Lo siento… yo, no pretendía ofenderla. Disculpe mi estupidez, no me había dado cuenta.-Balbuceó Snape, percatándose ahora de que todas las cosas que hacía fuera de lo normal no eran porque la chica fuera imbécil, si no porque eran necesarias para ella por su falta de visión.

-No se preocupe.-Dijo Aura, ya relajada.-Nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué no ha dicho nada?-Preguntó el profesor, aún sorprendido por la capacidad de aquella chica para pasar desapercibida aun con su minusvalía.

-Porque no quiero que me traten de forma distinta, sólo quiero, por una vez en mi vida, ser simplemente una chica más.-Dijo ella triste, y una lágrima más resbaló por su mejilla.

El frío corazón del profesor decidió calentarse con la fuerza de aquella muchacha, y Snape no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla de nuevo. Ella no lo rechazó.

-¿Cómo hace para estudiar? ¿Y para atinar con el camino a las clases, o con el tenedor cuando come?-Preguntó el profesor, curioso.

-Pues consigo hacerlo a base de repetir muchas veces los caminos, memorizar más o menos el lugar de las cosas, sentándome siempre en los mismos sitios, y por supuesto, con la ayuda de Matgar. Él es mis ojos y me va indicando el camino. Por eso dije que le debo prácticamente la vida. Al principio también me ayudaba con hechizos localizadores, pero ya no me hace falta. Y antes de que lo preguntes, para leer también uso hechizos.-Contestó Aura, adelantándose a los pensamientos del profesor.

Snape asintió, asimilando toda aquella nueva información.

-Prométame una cosa,-dijo Aura.-prométame que no me tratará de forma distinta, aunque ahora sepa que no puedo ver.

-Te lo prometo, Aura.-Susurró Snape, arrepintiéndose casi al instante por haberla tuteado, pero no dejó de abrazarla en lo que restó de noche.

Tras mucho tiempo en silencio, simplemente uno abrazado al otro, se pusieron rápidamente de pie al darse cuenta de que ya había amanecido y pronto sería la hora del desayuno. Aura volvió la cabeza hacia él, y le dijo:

-¿No va a restarme puntos o a castigarme?-Le preguntó, temerosa.

-No. Esta noche ha sido muy constructiva y me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas gracias a usted, señorita Aldun. Y se lo agradezco. Considérelo un... intercambio de favores, no un trato especial.-Culminó el profesor.

-Sí, señor. Muchas gracias por escucharme.-Aura se acercó a él, y lo abrazó un momento más.

Snape se quedó petrificado, y Aura lo soltó y se fue escaleras abajo con una sonrisa agradecida en los labios. El profesor la miró hasta que desapareció de su vista. Después sacudió la cabeza y bajó a su despacho, pensando en la mente de aquella chica, que era similar a un palacio de cristal, transparente y pura, con un rincón oscuro desterrado a una esquina, como un pozo negro, en el que no se había atrevido a mirar. Al llegar a su escritorio, se sentó y tomó un trozo de pergamino, comenzando a escribir una carta, que envió desde la lechucería, rezando porque la respuesta a aquella misiva fuera un sí.

El mes siguiente fue un poco confuso para los alumnos y los profesores, pues Snape había cambiado. Las extracciones de puntos no eran tan exageradas, no llamaba tan desagradablemente la atención en sus clases, corregía los trabajos más justamente e incluso daba puntos a Gryffindor de vez en cuando y se los sustraía a Slytherin. Incluso charlaba más en la mesa con sus compañeros y algunos alumnos juraban que lo habían visto sonreír.

Aura, por supuesto, sabía a qué se debía el cambio en el profesor. Desde aquella noche en la torre de astronomía, Snape había subido casi todas las noches a hacerle compañía, a pesar de su promesa de tratarla como a una más. Unos días charlaban, otros se limitaban a estar en silencio durante horas, contemplando el oscuro y estrellado cielo. El profesor había acabado por no decirle nada al verla encaramada a la balaustrada, y un día que hizo especial frío, insistió en cubrirla con su capa. Incluso le confió algunos detalles de su vida. Durante las noches, ella sentía que el profesor sonreía a menudo y disfrutaba siendo él mismo en su compañía. Con ella no había inhibiciones para él y se permitía comportarse con naturalidad. A Aura le hacía muy feliz que al profesor le estuviera sentando tan bien su compañía. A ella también le sentaba muy bien; también sonreía más y parecía menos triste. Era, como bien había dicho Snape en la primera noche, un intercambio de favores.

En una de aquellas noches, Aura estaba especialmente cansada y se quedó dormida en brazos del profesor durante media hora, media hora en la que descansó como en su vida, pues no había tenido pesadillas. Él se había limitado a abrazarla y observarla mientras dormía, y contempló complacido su gesto de tranquilidad. Era preciosa, con su mecha blanca cubriendo parte de su relajado rostro. Snape había sacudido la cabeza, apartando secamente esos pensamientos de su mente. Sabía que a pesar de la relación de confianza plena que había desarrollado con Aura, las cosas nunca podrían ir a más. Ella lo admiraba y lo respetaba, y punto.

Pero Aura se pasaba los días esperando impaciente que llegaran las noches para estar con su profesor. Ella nunca había experimentado el amor, por tanto, no supo interpretar los sentimientos que le empañaban los sentidos a diario cuando estaba y cuando no con él. Sólo sabía que lo necesitaba a su lado y que lo echaba de menos cada segundo que no lo sentía cerca.

Así llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad al colegio, y una semana antes del veinticinco de diciembre la directora anunció que la novedad del baile para aquel año era que podría asistir gente externa al colegio, por lo que muchos alumnos invitaron a sus padres y hermanos, y los profesores a algunos amigos o familiares. Aura, como cada año, asistiría sola. Tampoco le gustaba bailar, así que no le importaba.

Después del banquete de Nochebuena, y cuando todos habían subido ya a sus habitaciones, Aura subió una vez más a la torre de astronomía, donde, por primera vez y para su sorpresa, ya la esperaba su profesor.

-Feliz Navidad, señor.-Dijo Aura alegremente, encaramándose a la balaustrada al lado de Snape.

-Feliz Navidad, señorita Aldun.-Se limitó a contestar él.

Aquella fue una de esas noches silenciosas en las que apenas intercambiaron ni una palabra. Se entendían a la perfección. Pero cuando el sol comenzó a despuntar por el horizonte, Severus miró a la muchacha, que tenía sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte con expresión distraída, y le dijo:

-Hoy quiero que vaya a Hogsmeade con el resto de alumnos. ¿Me hará el favor?

-Pero señor, sabe que nunca voy a Hogsmeade porque prefiero estar en silencio en el castillo por unas horas. Además, nunca he ido y es un sitio totalmente nuevo para mí.-Protestó Aura, en desacuerdo.

-Lo sé, pero hoy es Navidad, y deseo que estas Navidades sean especiales para usted. Se las merece.-Culminó el profesor, depositando una bolsita de cuero con monedas en la balaustrada y marchándose de la estancia, dejando sola a una boquiabierta Aura, y consciente de que el andar por lugares nuevos era algo muy difícil para ella.

Cuando llegó la hora de partir, Aura se unió al grupo de alumnos excitados que iban a Hogsmeade para concluir sus preparativos para el baile. Ella marchó con ellos con su vieja túnica, sus raídos playeros y un bastón de madera negra con el que iba tocando disimuladamente el suelo. Matgar seguía al grupo a poca distancia, para ayudar a su compañera si lo necesitaba. Aura no tenía intención de comprar nada, pues no quería gastarse el dinero del profesor y ella no tenía ni un triste knut. Snape la vigilaba desde la distancia para asegurarse de que asistiría a Hogsmeade, y sonrió cuando la vio partir.

"Qué buena es..."-Pensó, mientras la veía marchar en contra de su voluntad.

* * *

Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Gracias una vez más a todos aquellos que me leéis.

Os agradecería cualquier tipo de opinión o aporte en un review. Además, ¡eso también me anima a seguir escribiendo!

Un gran saludo.

Crystal


	3. El mejor regalo de Navidad

Aquí llega un nuevo capítulo, ¡por fin! Entre examen y examen apenas puedo escribir nada... ¡La universidad es dura! Pero basta de quejas, ya solo quedan tres exámenes así que esto avanzará algo más rápido a partir del último.

Muchas gracias por dejarme el review de nuevo, Zarina Hiddleston. La verdad es que siempre he tratado de imaginarme la faceta buena de dos de los personajes más oscuros de la serie, como son Severus y Draco, y en esta historia estoy tratando de sacarlas a la luz. Espero que os guste a todos.

Y sin más dilación, ¡que comience la lectura!

* * *

**El mejor regalo de Navidad:**

Aura caminaba hacia Hogsmeade, un poco rezagada del grupo, poniendo cuidado de dónde pisaba gracias a su bastón. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué Snape la habría mandado a aquella estúpida excursión. Ahora tendría que estar aguantando todo el día los chismorreos de sus compañeros comentando lo raro que era que ella hubiese ido al pueblo esa vez y demás tonterías. Cuando notó que ya estaban entre casas, se paró un momento pensando que hacer. Cerró los ojos y escuchó.

-"Podríamos ir al salón del té o a las tres escobas a tomar algo"

-"¡Yo prefiero ir antes a Zonko!"

-"¡No! ¡A la tienda de túnicas! ¡Aún no tengo vestido para el baile!"

Aura volvió a abrir los ojos, suspirando.

"Al parecer hay muchas cosas que ver y visitar aquí, pero como ver no es que vea mucho y no pienso gastarme un dinero que no es mío…"-Pensó tristemente. Así que se dirigió a las afueras del pueblo, buscando un ambiente más tranquilo y un sitio donde relajarse y sentarse a esperar a que pasara el día. Finalmente se sentó bajo un árbol bastante grande, que la protegería de la nevada que había comenzado a caer suavemente.

-Jolines, estas van a ser las peores Navidades en mucho tiempo.-Murmuró Aura, arrebujándose más en su capa por el frío que hacía y disponiéndose a esperar.

-¿Por qué dice eso, señorita?-Murmuró una voz tras el árbol.

Aura se levantó sobresaltada, bastón en mano.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Quién es usted?-Dijo mientras retrocedía asiendo fuertemente el bastón.

Quien había hablado salió de detrás del árbol, inconsciente de que Aura era ciega. Tenía el pelo rubio platino, largo hasta los hombros y recogido en una coleta. Lucía una perilla, también rubia, y sus ojos grises miraban a Aura con una sonrisa.

-¿No me reconoces?-Preguntó el muchacho, apenado.

-No, aléjate de mí.-Aura seguía asustada, nunca había tratado con un completo extraño fuera de las paredes de Hogwarts y se sentía indefensa.

Se dio la vuelta para echar a correr, pero cayó de bruces cuan larga era. El bastón salió despedido, y la pobre chica se sintió desesperar. El muchacho corrió en su ayuda, preocupado, y agarró su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Aura pataleó, gritándole que la soltara y llorando de rabia por ser tan débil, pero el chico no desistió:

-Eh, eh, cálmate pequeña.-Dijo abrazándola suavemente desde atrás.-Sé que nunca llegaste a verme, pero, ¿de verdad no me reconoces?-Le preguntó, meciendo a la chica, tratando de tranquilizarla.-Soy yo, Draco.-Susurró él entonces.

Aura se quedó de piedra, comprendiendo por qué había reaccionado de manera tan desproporcionada. Había relacionado la voz del chico con su período de encierro, y no se había parado a pensar si era buena o mala.

-¿D-draco?- Tartamudeó, intentando serenarse.

-Sí pequeña, estoy aquí, como antes.-Susurró.-Te veo mejor.-Le sonrió él.- ¿Qué tal en Hogwarts?

-Pues… bien. Mejor que antes, por supuesto.-Dijo Aura, sentándose frente a Draco, pero muy cerca de él.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó el muchacho.- ¿Qué te parezco?-Añadió, señalándose con sus brazos.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Aura se acercó más a él y extendió los brazos. Le tocó toda la cara suavemente, repasando sus rasgos una y otra vez. Le acarició el pelo y la barba, el cuello y los hombros, una parte del torso, los brazos y finalmente las manos.

-¿De qué color tienes el pelo, los ojos y la piel?-Preguntó ella.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, relacionando hechos y palabras, y contestó débilmente.

-Pues el pelo rubio muy claro, los ojos grises y soy bastante pálido.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Tienes los ojos plateados, como yo?-Preguntó, contenta por conocer a alguien sin visión, como ella.- ¡Qué guay!

-Aura…-Empezó Draco.-Yo tengo los ojos grises, pero no soy ciego. Lo siento.

-Ah…-dijo Aura un poco desilusionada.-Bueno, mejor para ti.-Sonrió después.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-El profesor Snape me mandó una carta pidiéndome que viniera. Dijo que te haría mucha ilusión.

-¿Si? Vaya…-Dijo Aura, muy contenta.- ¡Al final van a ser las mejores Navidades de mi vida!-Exclamó, muy contenta.

-Aura…-Murmuró Draco.-Perdóname por no haberte sacado antes de allí. Lo siento mucho. Si lo hubiera hecho…

-No te disculpes.-Le cortó Aura.-Ya arriesgaste bastante. Si no fuera por ti me habría vuelto loca allí metida. Muchas gracias.-Dijo Aura, abrazándolo de nuevo.

Draco le correspondió de buena gana, y le dijo, al cabo:

-¿Damos una vuelta por el pueblo? Apuesto a que no has probado la cerveza de mantequilla de las tres escobas. Está realmente buena.

-Vale, pero… Se me ha caído el bastón.-Dijo ella.

Draco se lo alcanzó, diciendo:

-Toma, pero no te preocupes. Yo seré tus ojos.-Le dijo cariñosamente.

-Gracias, Draco.-Sonrió ella, poniéndose de pie.

Caminaron juntos hasta las tres escobas, donde Draco pidió unas cervezas de mantequilla y fueron a sentarse tranquilamente en una mesa.

-Yo no puedo pagar esto, Draco.-Dijo Aura, avergonzada.-No tengo dinero.

-No te preocupes, yo sí.-Le sonrió Draco, cogiendo su mano cariñosamente.-Hoy estás invitada a lo que quieras, que es Navidad y te lo mereces.-Añadió, contento de ser tan importante para la muchacha. El chico no sabía por qué, pero sentía una conexión con ella que iba más allá de los hechos físicos. Lo que habían vivido durante la guerra los había marcado a ambos para con el otro, y era una marca profunda, y Draco lo sentía muy fuerte.

-Gracias, Draco. Muchas gracias.

Hablaron de todo un poco, pero Draco no dejó de notar que Aura se ponía un poco más triste cada vez.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña?-Le preguntó, preocupado.

-Que no puedo hacer mi vida tranquila. No sé qué les he hecho al resto de los alumnos, pero no dejan de cotillear de todo lo que me concierne. Siempre están diciendo que soy una rara, y aunque no traten conmigo directamente por esa misma razón, no me dejan en paz a mis espaldas. Ignorar todo lo que escucho se está volviendo cada vez más difícil.-Concluyó ella, con una solitaria lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

-Shhh, no llores pequeña.-Dijo Draco, limpiando su lágrima con una caricia de su mano.-Dime, ¿qué oyes ahora? Porque yo no oigo nada.-Dijo Draco, confuso.

-Es normal, tú no eres ciego, así que tu sentido del oído no está tan desarrollado como el mío. Pero yo ahora estoy oyendo muchas cosas procedentes de otras mesas. Por ejemplo; "Qué rara, no tiene amigos y viene a verse con el ricachón ese" o "Encima de pobre y antisocial, puta. Viene a acostarse con un mortífago para ganarse dos duros, no se puede caer más bajo…" o…

Pero eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El semblante de Draco se había endurecido, se había puesto tenso y Aura pudo notar su enfado.

-¿Dónde están diciendo eso?-Escupió.

-En la mesa del fondo.-Contestó Aura, algo amedrentada por su tono de voz.

Draco se levantó bruscamente, se dirigió a la mesa indicada y Aura pudo escuchar toda la conversación:

-Hola, ¿qué tal?-Dijo a los muchachos gélidamente.

-Hola señor Malfoy.-Atinó a decir uno.- ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Primero, si vuelvo a escuchar un solo insulto a espaldas de Aura lo lamentaréis.

-P-pero señor, nosotros…

-¡Silencio!-Espetó el rubio, de muy mal talante.-Segundo, cómo me entere de que vosotros o quien sea se vuelve a meter con ella os las veréis conmigo. Y tercero, este "mortífago" ya no es un mortífago y nunca quiso serlo, pero os aseguro que tiene el carácter de uno de ellos.-Amenazó.-Pero vosotros sólo sois unos vulgares e inmaduros críos incapaces de comprender una vida dura como la de ella o la mía. Así que a partir de ahora, en vez de insultarla a sus espaldas, la cuidaréis. Y haced que corra la voz de esto que os he dicho. ¿Me he explicado bien?-Terminó Draco, con ese gélido tono de amenaza.

-P-pero señor, yo…

-Que si me he explicado bien.-Repitió en el mismo tono.

-Sí, señor.-Dijeron los alumnos de la mesa, al unísono.

-Bien. Espero no recibir malas noticias. Pasen buena tarde.

Y dicho esto, se levantó de la mesa de los asustados alumnos, recogió a Aura en la suya y se la llevó de las tres escobas hasta el salón del té, donde pidió un té de frutas para cada uno.

-Draco, no hacía falta. Yo los ignoro y ya está, ahora…-Empezó a decir Aura.

-Ahora,-atajó Draco.-te tratarán con más respeto, y si no es así me mandas una lechuza, ¿entendido?

-Sí. Muchas gracias.

Aura notó que Draco sonreía, y ella también sonrió. Se sentía tremendamente a gusto allí con él, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Ambos sabían que podían contar con el otro para lo que quisieran, y ambos se sentían tremendamente afortunados por ello.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando, pasearon por Hogsmeade y Draco le regaló a Aura una túnica nueva y unos playeros negros muy cómodos.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Exclamó la muchacha, encantada.-Pero, Draco, puedes permitirte todo esto?-Le preguntó ella, preocupada.

-Sí, claro que sí. Soy rico.-Dijo él, despreocupado.

-Aun así, no quiero abusar.

-No estás abusando, tu no me has pedido nada, ¿a qué no?-Preguntó el chico, feliz.

-Bueno, está bien, pero… hay algo que sí que me gustaría pedirte.-Dijo ella, tímidamente.

-Lo que sea, pequeña.

-Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme al colegio esta noche. Se va a celebrar el baile de Navidad y yo no tengo acompañante para no variar. Además, este año dejan invitar a personas externas al colegio.-Pidió Aura, de carrerilla.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo al baile?-Preguntó Draco sorprendido.-Pues claro que iré, Aura. ¿Cómo no iba a ir con una chica tan bonita como tú?-Dijo él cogiendo las manos de ella.

-Ehm… gracias, pero la verdad es que no sé qué aspecto tengo.

-Pues eres muy hermosa, con esa mecha blanca, esas trenzas, esos ojos plateados tan bonitos, esta pequeña nariz,-dijo, tocándole la punta.- y sobre todo por lo valiente, luchadora y lista que eres.-Terminó Draco, dándole un cálido abrazo.

Aura estaba cohibida por las cosas tan bonitas que le había dicho Draco. Lo abrazó también y se dejó querer por él bajo ese abrazo. Al cabo se separaron, y Draco dijo:

-¿Te arreglas para volver sola al colegio? Debo ir a casa a prepararme para el baile, que es en apenas dos horas.-Dijo él, ilusionado.-Me gustaría estar guapo para ti.

-Puedo ir sola, sí, pero tampoco te molestes mucho, ya sabes que no podré verte.

-Eso no importa, quiero hacer el esfuerzo para que sea tu noche perfecta, ¿vale?-Dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Vale.-Sonrió Aura.-Yo me pondré mi túnica nueva.-Sonrió, encantada.

-Bueno, hasta luego entonces. Nos veremos en dos horas en el vestíbulo.-Dijo Draco, desapareciéndose.

Aura emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo, con Matgar en su hombro.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día?-Le preguntó al ave.-No has venido a conocer a Draco.

El ave voló trinando hasta su otro hombro.

-Así que tú también te has tomado el día de descanso, ¿eh? Me alegro, amigo mío.

Al cabo, Matgar trinó advirtiendo de una piedra en el camino de Aura, pero ella iba tan pensativa que reaccionó tarde y cayó de bruces de nuevo.

-Ay, vaya día.-Suspiró, tanteando el suelo en busca de su bastón.

-¿Buscas esto?-Dijo la voz del alumno con el que había hablado Draco en las tres escobas.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Aura, sin saber a qué se refería, pues no lo estaba viendo.

-Pues una bolsita de cuero con monedas dentro.-Contestó el chico con un tono evidente.-¿Es que no la ves?

-Pues da la casualidad de que no, no la veo.-Dijo ella, tanteando el aire en busca de la mano con la bolsa.

El chico se la dio, pasmado.

-¿Eres ciega? ¿Desde cuándo?-Preguntó, sin salir de su asombro.

-Desde un año antes de entrar en Hogwarts.-Contestó Aura, buscando de nuevo el bastón.-¿Ves un bastón negro por ahí? No lo encuentro.

El chico lo recogió un poco más allá y se lo dio a Aura, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Soy Thresh, por cierto.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero tu amistad si es por lo que te ha dicho antes Draco. Eso tiene que salir de ti. Hasta luego.-Dijo Aura, andando de nuevo hacia el castillo y dejando al chico boquiabierto.

Cuando al fin llegó a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama a descansar un poco, y se sentó sobre algo duro. Se levantó y lo tanteó. Era una caja grande y estrecha que parecía envuelta en papel de regalo. Pasó los dedos por un pedazo de pergamino, lo cogió y pronunció un hechizo para poder leerlo.

"_Espero que estas fiestas hayan sido de su agrado. Supongo que asistirá al baile con el señor Malfoy, así que me he tomado la libertad de regalarle un vestido. Deseo que le guste y que se diviertas en el baile. Feliz Navidad._

_Severus Snape"_

Aura se quedó atónita. Desenvolvió la caja y la abrió. Tomó el vestido entre sus manos y notó que era liviano, sin mangas, muy suave al tacto. No sabía de qué color era, pero le encantó. Se puso el vestido como pudo, poniendo cuidado en que todo quedara bien, pues ella jamás se había puesto un vestido de gala. Le quedaba ajustado, y era largo hasta el suelo. Sonrió, pues así ella también podría estar guapa para Draco. Se cepilló el largo cabello negro y, después de despedirse de Matgar, que salió volando por la ventana, salió de su cuarto y de la sala común de Gryffindor en dirección al vestíbulo, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Espero vuestros reviews. Animan mucho, la verdad, y por eso agradezco a Zarina el esfuerzo de dejarlo.

Crystal


End file.
